warriors_catsfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Участник:Wingspan
Мой персонаж = Совокрылка '— коричневая кошка с рыжей грудкой и головой, маленькими рыжими пятнышками, белыми кончиками ушей и хвоста и ясными зелёными глазами. Характер Преданная своему племени кошка, добрая, отзывчивая, общительная, дружелюбная и даже после смерти каждую луну возвращается в лагерь, чтобы учить своего ученика и видаться с племенем. Всегда соблюдала, соблюдает и будет соблюдать Воинский закон.Но при этом бывает вспыльчивой и всем сердцем ненавидит Смертоносную за её поступки. Так же может стать тёмным духом. Родня 'Мать * Пушок, что летит по горам - неизвестно Отец * Листохват - неизвестно Брат * Орлиный рык - неизвестно '' 'Сёстры''' * Смертоносная - жива * Иглозвёздка - жива Дедушка * Белосвет - мёртв Племянники * Лютик - жив * Липозвёзд - жив Племянница * Вишенка - мертва Мини-биография бредовая Серия "Тайна Листохвата" Родилась у Грозового воина и Охотницы из Клана. Позже она стала Будущей и сбежала со своей сестрой Смертоносной. Позже, став одиночкой её нашли и взяли как пленника. Она доказала верность племени и предводитель её принял. Стала Целительницей, но позже умерла от скалы. Церемонии Интересные факты * Её назвали в честь совы, которая напугала мать во время родов. * Совокрылка умеет говорить с любыми животными, но не разу не подозревала этого. * Она является дальним родственником Крутобока и Серебрянки. * Она может стать тёмным духом. При чём этот тёмный дух просто разгневанная Совокрылка. Это тоже самое что и она, но он не может нормально говорить и он всегда зол. Окрасы Совокрылка.png|Официальный окрас Совокрылка тёмный дух окрас.png|Окрас тёмного духа Галерея Images (23).jpg Legendy-pro-koshek-norvezhskaya-lesnaya-5-582x400.jpg Пиксели Совокрылка котёнок.png Совокрылка Будущая.png Совокрылка одиночка.png Совокрылка оруженосец.png Совокрылка ученица целителя.png Совокрылка целительница.png Совокрылка Звёздный предок.png |-| (Не)Любимые персонажи = Любимые коты из книги * Огнезвёзд - мудрый, справедливый и добрый кот. ещё отличный предводитель. * Остролистая - предана ВЗ. ещё у неё окрас красивый. * Щербатая - не знаю из за чего так. * Долгохвост - сначала не любила, но потом его показали с лучшей стороны. * Яролика - не смотря на свою травму, остаётся преданным и сильным воином. у неё сильная сила духа. * Серебрянка - добрая, ласковая кошка и была бы отличной матерью. * Крутобок - просто. крутой. кот. * Ежевичная Звезда - не пошёл по тропе отца. молодец, так держать. * Синяя Звезда - мудрая кошка. * Кленовница - мне её жалко((. умерли котята, а её так и никто не пожалел. * Песчаная Буря - добрая кошка. * Пепелица - то же, что и с Яроликой. ещё мудрая. * Белка - энергичная, прям как я)) просто на меня похожа. * Пестролистая - добрая, мягкая. напоминает мою бабушку)) * Белохвост - дерзкий, но крутой. НЕлюбимые коты из книги * Милли - НИКОГДА не заменит Крутобоку Серебрянку. * Звездоцап - предатель, убийца и лицемер. не люблю таких. * Коршун - пользовался сестрой для своих целей власти. браво. ''пошёл по пути отца. * Частокол - никогда не был воином. жалкий трус и предатель. * Звездолом - он похлеще Цапа. изгнать племя и убить многих - худшее преступление. * Сол - лжец, лицемер... продолжать? |-| Обо мне = Из жизни :з Помимо КВ увлекаюсь МЛП, ЛПС, рисованием, пением, хором, фортепианом, хендмейдом... в общем я творческая личность :3 друзей много, в школе не обижают. 'Любимые животные:' * Котики * Альпака * Кокер-спаниэль и другие породы собачек * Енотик * Белка * Мышка * Лошадка/пони * Волк * Хорёк 'Нелюбимые животные:' * Пауки (у меня начинается паника при виде их) * Скорпионы (боюсь их из за опасности) 'Моё самое главное счастье в жизни:' * Друзья (и из реальности и из интернета)-поддержат в трудную минуту, поймут, простят, с ними всегда приятнее всего находится * Родные- мне попалась очень дружная и добрая семья. И это самое главное * Талант (из одного места)- хоть какой то, но талант. Именно благодаря нему я не сижу, а развиваюсь 'Меня можно называть:' * Винг * Wingspan * Wing * Викинг * Ксюша * Нянко (а почему бы и нет?) * Совушка (Совокрылка) * Вингспан/Вингспэн 'НЕ называйте меня:' * Ксюшечка * Winagaspana * Эй, ты! * Эй, Девочка (ненавижуу) Друзья на вики * Соколиное Крыло * Лорд Шенни * Миго * Луннохвостая * Грозалапа * Иглозвёздка (ЛП со школы :3) * Пёрышко Лунной Совы * LittleKittenNya * Белоснежное Пламя * Быстролапик * Happy nyashka * Бузинозвёздка * Ежевичная * Белое пламя * Кувшиновая Звезда * Listassist 12 * Небесное Яблоко * Северная Ягода * Крыло Малиновки * Малиновая Луна * Кристальное Крыло и Красивый Снеопад |-| Подарки = DSC00859.jpg|Спасибо Белоснежному Пламени ;3'' Совокрылка от ЛШ.png|''Спасибо Шене :3'' P 20170511 190653.jpg|''Спасибо Миго :3'' TURKISH VAN CAT.jpg|''Фотка Совокрылки от Северной Ягоды :3'' Images (23).jpg|''И ещё'' 8cd3243b314024d9e15d664a041890b8.jpg|''Опа'' Legendy-pro-koshek-norvezhskaya-lesnaya-5-582x400.jpg|''Ещё одна очень красивая фотка Совокрылки. Спасибо :3'' Bnvbcvnm,..png|''Спасибо белому пламени :3'' DF6k3pRQMPE.jpg|''Спасибо за картинку Крылу Малиновки :3'' Подарок для совокрылки.png|''Спасибо Кристальному крылу :3'' |-| Всякоразное = There is every nonsense. If you do not understand what is written here, for this there is Google translator с: Rjntqrf.gif Giphy-1.gif 02b5ec3f0b19a4cecce5b11dff194afe.jpg Цитаты из книг (и не только) которые мне понравились